


SuperPowerHaus

by nescamonster



Series: Nescamonster does stuff [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, FakeHaus, GTA AU, Gun Violence, Mutant Powers, Superpowers, badpeoplearebad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nescamonster/pseuds/nescamonster
Summary: Not enough Fakehaus heavy fics out thereNot enough Powered Funhaus fics out thereWhy not both?Why not zoidberg?Adam Kovic forms a crew out of the powered crimanals he tracks down. the best power they have is each other... or as James argues, his. His is the best.





	1. Chapter 1

Joel Rubin was tired and hungry and he sat down heavily on the bench in the park, putting his head in his hands, unsure where to go now. He had run away from home, and his bruises had finally faded, but at least there, his mother gave him food. Out here, in the city, he couldn’t find anyone willing to help a run-away teen.

“Hey kid, you lost?” a man asked him and he looked up. The man who was looking at him with a smile gave him uneasy chills. He knew what could happen to a thirteen-year-old alone in a park entering twilight. Apparently, this guy was fulfilling the stereo type, looking around for others before stepping closer.

“You look hungry kid. Want some money for food?” He asked and god help him but Joel did. He did want that money. His stomach had stopped hurting and he didn’t think that was a good sign. So, he nodded eyeing the man warily. The guy grinned wider and placed a hand on his shoulder, running a thumb over his collar bone through a worn-out hole in Joel’s lose shirt.

“What would you do for a little bit of cash huh? Would you strip for me?” The man asked low and near Joel’s ear, the hand getting tighter. Joel swallowed hard looking into sick eyes above him.

“Strip?” he asked, sure he heard the guy right but hoping he hadn’t. Joel’s heart was pounding with fear and unease, the grip on his shoulder bordering painful. If he hadn’t been looking at him, Joel would never have seen the haze roll over the guy’s eyes before he withdrew his hand and straightened from the lean he had over Joel.

“Sure. I can strip.” The guy said in an odd tone, like he was happy but relaxed. Then to Joel’s horror the guy pulled off his shirt and Joel jumped up throwing his hands out like a stop sign.

“No, no! stop!” He called but the guy was reaching for his belt and Joel’s fingers brushed his arms he was so close, “Stop!”

Immediately the man stopped and looked to Joel still with the dumb look on his face. Joel raised a brow, the man now frozen, staying perfectly in place while Joel lowered his arms and took two cautious steps back.

“Sit?” he asked and the man didn’t move. Then Joel remembered… He stepped forward and placed a finger on the man’s elbow, “Sit on the park bench for me?”

He sat.

Joel grinned.

He walked away with a wallet, enough money for food, the pin to the card to get more money and an idea of the power that would shape him for the rest of his life.

 

A knock on his hotel door had Joel wrap a luxurious bathrobe around himself. He wasn’t expecting the manager to be worn off so soon but these things sometimes happened and he prepared to snatch at hand to give himself another few hours before he left. He looked through the peephole to see a stranger and he furrowed his brow, unsure what they wanted.

“Yes?” he asked as he opened the door a sliver, looking at a man with broad shoulders and taller than himself, in a casual suit without a tie who smiled at him.

“You Rubin?” he asked and Joel shrugged.

“I might be. Who are you?”

“Adam Kovic. I think we should talk.” He said holding out a card with his hands in a leather black gloves. Joel made no move to reach for it.

“Were talking now.” He pointed out and Adam grinned lifting the card near his face. He turned his head looking to the card and Joel jerked back as with a blur, another man appeared at Kovic shoulder, pinching the card out of his hand and turning it in his own fingers. His vest had no shirt underneath it and his chest hair was shaved into a lightning bolt shape.

“We should talk in private don’t you think? Silver tongue?”

 

Elyse waited leant against the bike her arms folded and the briefcase next to her foot. As expected her buyer arrived with an entourage of people. She flicked her hair behind her and smiled when men piled out of cars, at least eight all together, one clearly the boss by the way he alone had eyes on her while everyone else looked around for threats finding none.

“Evening Knuckle. How’d you get it?” The boss asked and Elyse shrugged.

“Knowing how is not part of the deal. Now I got your item. Now pay up.”

The guy huffed and rubbed his chin stepping closer, “Ok, fine you got it. But your also alone. So, I think, girly, that maybe, I don’t want to pay. What do you think of that?”

A click of the gun behind him made the boss turn, one of his security pointing a gun at his head, face looking as if he was straining but the hold was steady. The other security turned weapons on him as the boss glared.

“Frankie? The fuck do you think you’re doing?” He asked and behind the boss Elyse giggled.

“I-I don’t kn-know. I-I can’t stop my a-arms” the guy panted trying desperately to move the gun but unable to control any muscles in his arms or legs. The boss opened his mouth but his eyes bulged to see Elyse, six times over, appearing with a shimmer beside each of his men simultaneously preforming the same move to disarm them and kick them into each other in a group.

“What the fuck is going on!?” cried the boss taking a step back into the original Elyse her counterparts picking up the weapons and aiming them at the group, the one body guard still pointing the gun at the boss.

“Stop!...Hamer time!” a male voice said, emerging from the alley into the carpark was a tall large shoulders slim man, one hand outstretched towards the frozen guard and walking with a pop to his step.

“Ladies.” james tipped his head at the circle of Elyse, the threw out his other hand once he was beside original Elyse, the group of confused men all now as frozen as the first, “Mind if I cut in?” he grinned.

“See here friend, we just wanted the money. But you had to go making all these assumptions. So now, we’re taking the money and the item to sell, you ok with that?”

“NO! no I am not! Who are you freaks?!”

“Well if we don’t have a deal…” Elyse didn’t answer the question instead quickly stepping aside while james clicked his fingers at the gun pointing body guard and against the guards will his finger contracted around the trigger as his boss tried to shout no, blasting him square in the chest.

As the boss dropped the Elyse clones ripped into the grouped-up cronies, bullets hitting them but they simply shimmered out of existence, guns falling to circle the dead bodies. Elyse chuckled and kissed james cheek as he made the last guard shoot himself then turned taking her into his arms.

As they were kissing there was a whoosh of wind then a man was leant up against their bike, arms folded and grinning at them.

“Hey there, I’m Bruce, nice to meet you.” He said and james tried to capture him throwing out his hand to grab him in his thrall but there was another whoosh of wind and the self-named Bruce was whistling impressed by the corpse pile. James went to lift a hand but Elyse snagged his wrist.

“Who are you?” she asked incredulous and Bruce, not looking up from nudging a foot at a body, lifted a card from his pocket.

“Like I already said, I’m Bruce and I…” another whoosh and he was in front of them, extending a card towards them, “Got an offer for you…heh, if you can keep up.”

 

Sean waited as a patrol passed within touching distance of himself before he lifted a hand to press the earpiece in further.

“Where is this vault Larr?”

“Another left then a right, then down the stairs.”

“And why aren’t you doing this?”

“Me?! What the hell am I going to do? You’re the thief!”

Spoole shrugged up at the camera’s, he was clear on the screen to Lawrence but the feedback loop the hacker was feeding back into security showed nothing.

“I dunno, you could just bust through a wall or something?”

“Subtle Spoole, real subtle.” Spoole stopped and turned sideways, another two-man portal just walking by him, not saying anything, eyes sliding away from him. He paused to watch them go and Lawrence chuckled.

“I’ll never get used to that. Just idiots not seeing what’s straight in front of their faces.” Lawrence said as he watched Spooles power at work. Spoole didn’t say anything rolling his eyes to himself under the privacy of his cap, making his way down to the vault. At least he was using his gift to its ability unlike Lawrence…

“Whoa, hold up… There’s some malfunction here.” Lawrence said when Spoole got to the vault door and calmly walked straight to the guard there, standing in front of him unseen before he knocked him out. Spoole put his hand to his ear again and looked up at the nearest camera.

“Some sort of… delay?” Lawrence was saying then he yelled directly in Spooles ear, the younger man jumping back as two men seemed to materialise in front of the door, one in a shirtless vest, the other in a smart suit, the suit one looking a little green as his friend, touched his shoulder and steadied him with a grin.

“I’m going to be sick.” Said suit, holding his stomach as the other laughed.

“Come on Adam, do your thing man.”

Adam put a hand on the bare chest and shook his head.

“Give me minute while me stomach catches up thanks.” He groans and Bruce laughs.

“Who the hell are these jokers?” Lawrence asked in Spooles ear but the young guy didn’t answer. All his will was bent on staying unnoticed standing in plain sight of the body, extending his power over it as well until the Bruce’s eyes slide away from it musingly.

“Ok buddie, we know you’re in here.” He said patting Adams back, the suited guy now over his knees taking deep breaths.

“We got a proposal for you. And your Hulkasorous.”

“He is not talking about me!” Lawrence yelled in Spooles ear and Bruce’s eyes found him as Spoole winced and let his concentration drop.

 

“Hey there, I’m Adam Kovic and-”

Peake snatched the card out of his hand, looking at an orange business card with a funny black symbol in a circle in the corner and in bold letters, Funhaus…

“Yep.” He said and took the last mouthful of his drink, standing up from the bar and looking over Kovic, seeing no weapons on him, his eyes seeing past fabric as he bid them too, looking layer by layer until he was inspecting skeleton. He let the layers come back and he looked to Kovic.

“Ah, aren’t you going to ask-“

“Nope.”

“Ok then, this way.”


	2. Meeting

Adam and Bruce had been together from a very young age, orphans on the street together. As such, they discovered their powers in tandem, as was common for the uncommon powered humans, a time of high stress activated their abilities. They had been running, hand in hand despite being fourteen and fifteen, not wanting to be separated.

They could hear the adults gaining, the police closing in and Adam choked out through his panic and heaving breath, “We’re, not, going, to, make, it!”

“We will.” Bruce said determined, no way was he losing Adam to Juvie and he put on a burst of speed… a burst of speed that suddenly kicked in, his perception of time changing as his legs pumped, everything slowing around him as he passed through it, Adams feet coming off the ground and being dragged through the air, only Bruce’s grip on his hand stopping him from flying off in the speed Bruce was running at.

He had to skid to a halt however as he turned into an alley and it was blocked by two gangster cars, their owners straightening up from dealing with each other to the unfortunate boys who just ran in to witness the deal. Adam fell to his feet and threw up the moment Bruce’s momentum stopped.

“Oh god, what was that?!” he moaned, for a moment unable to even think as his stomach rebelled, Bruce putting his hands up as guns were trained on them.

“Where the fuck did you come from?!” one of the men demanded.

“Who the fuck cares?! Light them up!” another yelled and Bruce moved with his newfound speed to try and scoop Adam up only to see Adams eyes go an eerie black and the bullets heading for them stop in their tracks as if hitting an invisible wall, flattening out and falling to the ground. The men lowered weapons confused as Adams eyes went normal once more and he shook his head like he was trying to clear it.

“They’re powered!” the men started shouting and running, guns empty of bullets now and stories of powered people in minds as they took off. Bruce helped Adam to his feet, the measly two hundred dollars they had stolen still in his pocket. They looked at each other, Adam still a little green and sweating and started to laugh.

They were powered. This opened their miserable lives up to a great future as super heroes!

 

**Ten years later**

Adam Kovic and Bruce Greene were very bad men. They used they’re powers for gain and gathered around themselves a group of young people just as powered and greedy as they themselves were. Of course, this meant a few conflicts as the group first learnt how to work together.

Adam had gathered them all, meeting under the over pass, Bruce passing behind the car which for him was flitting back and forth in a blur until he came to a halt by Adams side.

“Bikes coming. Think it’s the Willems.” He said and Adam nodded. The Willems were not known as the Willems. They were known as Riggz and knuckles, guns for hire. Send those two in when you wanted to save manpower, the two taking on jobs that would normally require at least a group of six to do. And getting them done well.

They pulled up, Elyse freeing her blonde hair from the helmet as she got off the back of the bike, her husband pulling his own helmet off but placing it on the handle bars to lean on it.

“Howdy fella’s” he said with a cheeky grin that didn’t reach his eyes. Elyse leant up beside him, leaning her head against his back.

“So, what’s the go here guys? Speedy Gonzalez whips out his card then takes off, what’s that about?” she asked and Bruce laughed as Adam smiled.

“We’ll get to that, we’re just waiting on the others.” He said.

“Others?” Elyse asked furrowing her brow, “We kinda just work just us two.”

“same here.” Said a man with a large jaw and glasses, his black hair mussed back and dressed in anime shirt and shorts. He seemingly stepped from nowhere and the reason for that being his slightly smaller partner in crime who still had a lifted hand like he had taken it off the glasses guys back. Slight but muscular, with a boyish face and a cap, he didn’t meet anyone’s surprised looks.

Adam scoffed and nodded after a second of shock.

“Sean pool, Lawrence Sonntag… Didn’t see you there.” He joked and Lawrence scoffed, at him sarcastically.

“No of course you didn’t.”

“Hold up.” James raised a hand then pointed at the pair, “You have invisibility?”

“technically it’s not invincibility rather than inconspicuousness. Spooleo here can make himself unseen in a way that he is still physically present, just your mind refuses to register him there.” Lawrence explained grandly and James smiled wide.

“Dude! Sweet ass power!”

Then the group was interrupted by another bike with two people on it. It pulled up and Joel got off the back, putting the helmet on the seat and thanking the driver before it pulled away again, Joel walking the last few feet to greet everyone with a wave.

“Hello boys!” he said happily and Adam nodded at him, pleased Joel had come. He wasn’t sure if he would. The other one he wasn’t fully convinced of hadn’t turned up yet but to kill time he decided to start this up.

“OK. So, you’ve all meet either Me or my brother or both but allow me to reintroduce us. My name is Adam Kovic and this, is Bruce Greene. In case you haven’t figured it out, not only are we bad people, we are also powered.”

“What can you do?” Joel asked immediately and Adam held up a hand to settle him.

“Hold up this isn’t a fucking Q and Q we’ll get to that. First off thanks for coming-“

“We’ll you caught my interest with that little display by the vault.” Lawrence cut in and Adam sighed to be interrupted again. Before he could get it back under control Elyse snorted.

“Chaa, grease lightning there got our attention too, zipping around our job.”

Adam groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose as chatter started to break out, people wanting to exchange stories until he flicked a hand making Bruce grin then whoosh around the circle, after tapping each person on the head making them all fall silent and rub heads, Bruce already back leaning against the car folding his arms and crossing his ankles.

“OK! Since I see we are not going to get anywhere without doing this first, like a bunch of first graders let’s introduce ourselves huh?” he said in a mocking tone, clapping and rubbing his hands together, “Hello children, my name is Adam and I am telekinetic.”

“Huh?” James said loudly and Lawrence rolled eyes at him.

“He shifts stuff with his mind idiot. What do you do? Master of the dumb face?” Lawrence joked nastily and James fixed him with an evil look and jerked his fingers at him. Lawrence suddenly went stiff and his lips thinned into a white line as James danced his fingers on one hand. In response Lawrence started to raise his own, curving them like a monkey and jumping from foot to foot.

“I can’t make you do the noise unfortunately but I think we all get it…” james said then he went flying off his bike by Spoole hitting him, the man having crossed unseen to land the hit on jaw. Lawrence now released, started to stomp where james was picking himself up rubbing his jaw, looking up and seeing Lawrence bare down on him.

“I’m going to rip your arms off!” he growled but before anything could go any further Adam put up his own hands and Lawrence bounced off an invisible wall. Likewise, james put up a hand but Lawrence was unaffected and Adam spoke up.

“I can also do kinetic fields that can mute powers effects through them.” He said mildly, “Can we please play a little nicer?”

Elyse helped James up, and Spoole had disappeared again but Adam assumed he was still present. Lawrence shifted in the circle spot away from james and slotted himself between Joel and Bruce, still displeased and fists clenched.

“Good.” Adam said, letting his power ebb and nodding to James, “As we can see, Mr Riggz here is a puppeteer.”

“I’ll cut your strings.” Lawrence muttered folding his arms, Joel and Bruce chuckling either side of him. Adam ignored that and waved a hand at Elyse who took it as a cue.

“I’m a multiplier.” She said simply and then there were four women all identical to her shimmering into existence. Joel raised a brow at that and James now recovered, looked at her with pride. Spoole was suddenly noticeable again on the other side of Adam.

“Do they do anything?” he asked and Elyse smiled at him. Her clones nodded their heads in union then her with them, they walked into the clear space and showed a quick hand to hand set, everyone moving in tandem. Then they shimmered out again and she moved back to james.

“OK, that was cool.” Bruce said and Adam chuckled.

“I guess that makes it my turn?” Joel asked and he waved a hand like he was at a school assembly nervously giving a speech, “My names Joel and I convince people to do what I want.”

“What?” James looked to him confused and Joel shrugged.

“I can make anyone do whatever I tell them. Like… here look…” he turned to Bruce and held out his hand, “May I?” he asked and Bruce jokingly simpered putting his hand in Joel’s. Joel closed his other hand over so Bruce’s was between the two. Joel looked into Bruce’s face and even Adam watched interested as Joel started to talk.

“How you doing big guy?” he asked and as they watched a blissful haze stole over Bruce’s face and his body relaxed.

“I doing really good…” he said softly with a happy sigh. Joel grinned a little wider and he nodded.

“that’s good buddy. Say listen… I’m really thirsty, mind going to get me a drink from the nearest shop? Make sure to pay and don’t be seen speeding.” He instructed and Bruce nodded, the moment his hand was let go he disappeared into a blue and out of sight.

“Sooo you make people your bitch?” james asked and Joel nodded, putting a hand on his hip and cocking it, “Baby you have no idea. I could have made him hit himself, hit any of you, even his brother there, run off a cliff, steal me a diamond, whatever I ask.”

“That’s… that’s pretty useful,” Elyse observed and Adam grinned, “Exactly.” He said mysteriously but Bruce was back, holding a 7-up to give to Joel still with that dumb look on his face. Joel took it and thanked him like it wasn’t his own request to get him a drink.

“How long is Bruce going to be like that?” Adam asked curiously as Joel cracked his drink then looked from Adam to Bruce.

“Oh, it’ll wear off in a few minutes if I don’t renew the touch. He’s pretty susceptible to my suggestions now even without touching him but if I asked him now to do something too deeply encoded as a no-no within his brain, I’d need to touch him again.” Joel explained.

“And what about you four eyes’?” james asked Lawrence who glared at him.

“My name is Larr, and I’m a hacker.”

“so, what? You talk to machines? You got electric hands? Gonna call you, the ‘Taser’?” james joked and Lawrence suddenly smiled.

“Mind if I use your bike to demonstrate?” he asked and james and Elyse shared a look then shrugged, moving aside from it. James theatrically bowing Lawrence towards it. Adam knew what Lawrence could do but he did nothing, curious how Lawrence would display his power. Lawrence lay a hand on the handles brace and another on the seat then easily lifted the bike up above his head and looked to the group. Those who didn’t know about his strength all looked gobsmacked.

“I hack into stuff.” Lawrence reiterates then as the Willems yelled at him to stop he crushed the handle bar support in a hand then tore them off completely. He lifted it and then tossed it at james feet.

“Monkey bars from the monkey.” He sassed and Adam had to throw up another field. Elyse grabbed her husband with help from a clone and Lawrence stood next to Spoole just as the man slid into nothingness made nervous by the death threats james was yelling. Bruce shook his head and blinked, Joel smiling at him.

“Welcome back big boy.” He said and Bruce gave him a small smile, looking to him and smiling back.

“Wow that was something else.” He said quietly before looking at the group once again and seeing Adams eyes were bleeding black the longer he used his field. He looked worried before he washed away the look and held up hands.

“Ok! Everyone calm your tushies would ya?”

“He snapped my bike!”

“You made me dance!”

“ENOUGH!” boomed Bruce then a stranger got people’s attention, they all looked at yet another powered man walked towards them with a sniper rifle over his shoulder, a beanie over his ears and a rather impressive ginger beard. Joel waved a hand at the newcomer.

“How many people did you invite?” he asked and Adam could drop the field now people were distracted, waving Bruce off and facing the sniper.

“Hey Peake, I’m afraid you’ve missed most of the show.”

“Nah, I heard it.” He said in a slightly below average volume, “hey guys.”

Adam put a hand on the man’s shoulder, now they were side by side, it was apparently the man was shorter than normal and very unassuming.

 “This is the last of those I invited. This is Matt Peake.” Adam introduced him, “He’s a sniper and a sensory manipulator.”

A load of blank faces from the majority, including Spoole who was back in sight.

“I can super charge my senses, make my hearing, sight, all of that stuff better. Or I can take it away.”

Spoole raised a hesitant hand and Adam sighed, “We are not grade school Spoole, just ask.”

“Why would you?” the youngest asked softly and Peake shrugged, Adams hand sliding off his shoulder.

“If I am blind, I cannot be flash banged. If I take my touch away, I cannot feel pain….” He trailed off like what he was saying wasn’t interesting. It was in fact very interesting but now they were all there Adam wanted to get this meeting back under control.

“So now we all know each other and what we can do, I think you can guess what idea I had in mind.”

“No.”

“Nope.”

“not really Mr Kovic…”

Peake stayed quiet, having listened from a further distance so having witnessed the whole meeting and been caught up.

“It’s obvious.” Lawrence said and he got a few looks. He waved a hand at Adam like he was something on display.

“He wants to make a crew of powered individuals.” Eyes slid from Lawrence to Adam who smiled knowingly at Lawrence who expanded, “even without including abilities, look who he’s gathered. A hacker and a thief. Two highly skilled infiltrators and assassins. A sniper, a front man. I’m assuming Bruce here would be great during a getaway, most likely wheelman and judging from the cards we were given, Kovic Inc on the back, I bet he fancies himself sitting as leader of this group. How’d I get go?” this last addressed directly to Adam who smiled wider giving Lawrence a wink.

“Ten out of ten.”


	3. Of Purple mice and Orange men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year since Adam gathered his powered crew. things would go smoothly for our supervillians if only... Well James really hates seeing that purple and orange suit.

“I hate this.”

“You hate everything.”

“I hate this in particular.” Lawrence sulked and James laughed. They were at a concert dressed to blend, James very comfortable in his skin-tight leather jeans and cut off tight tee. Lawrence less so in black jeans and a red button shirt with sunglasses on his face even at night. They were moving through the crowd the warm up act on and so they had to blend until the main started. James was throwing his hands up and whooping to the music.

“Why didn’t Bruce go with you? He’d love this crap.” Lawrence cringed from the crowd touching him, his hands in pockets. James shrugged and elbowed his way forward through a few more people, ever edging to the front and towards the side.

“I follow the orders Law, don’t make them.” He called over the crowd and rolled his eyes at the ginger way Lawrence was moving, “Just shove them!” he suggested.

“Yeah, fucking brilliant idea asshole.” Lawrence glared then went back to weaving, his strength carefully contained lest he accidently sent someone flying. They got to the corner between the stage and the wall and there they waited. It was when the main band was taking the stage, the lights dropping and Fluro lights flaring obscuring sight, the first boom of music filling people’s ears, Lawrence casually put his back to the wall and kicked back, easily breaking a hole through the thick wall like it was paper, making a hole big enough for James to crawl through.

James dropped and wiggled through quickly, the blueprints for the concert hall memorized. Just as planned he got through the sound proofing, Lawrence kicked through into a storage room for the stage props, coughing and brushing debris from his outfit, looking up to see a stage hand staring at him with extension cords in his hands.

“Oh, unlucky day friend.” James said and the stage hands instinctive survival kicked in way too late, only managing a half turn before his body locked up. James used the stage hand to reach out and shut the door. He uncurled fingers so the extension cords dropped and walked the unfortunate man towards himself.

“So, in a moment I’m going to let your jaw go so you can speak. You are just going to tell me how many people know you’re here and how long until your missed ok?” he looked into panicked eyes and let his power ebb out of the jaw.

“WHAT ARE YOU-“ James slammed the jaw shut again and sighed the stage hand making noises behind sealed lips. He shook his head at the helpless man and with precise gestures made the stage hand start to strip, the man screaming in his eyes but unable to get a louder noise then a sharp groan. Once the stage hand was standing in just his underwear james grinned at him.

“Ok, let’s try this again. I let the jaw go, you tell me how long you got till people come looking and how many people are gonna notice ok?” James widened his eyes innocently as once again he let the jaw free and this time the stage hand stuttered but didn’t yell.

“O-one. Phil. I’m new and h-he sent me for these cords. B-but I think he just wanted me out of the way.” James flicked a hand and Stage hands mouth shut with a snap.

“Perfect.” James said, shifting forward, keeping the stage hands body locked down so he could put his hands on the young man’s cheeks.

“Sh, sh, its ok.” James soothed as the man trembled to break free, eyes darting back and forth between the hands touching him and james face, “I’m not the bad guy here ok? These guys? This band you’re working with? They’re the bad guys. They are international assassins.” James raised his brows and nodded at the whimper the stage hand let out, “Yeah I know, right? Assholes, right? But its ok… Because I’m here now.”

He smiled at the stage hand and continued smiling at him while he snapped the poor guys neck. The body crumpled, james power coming back into himself and he groaned.

“Should have made him stand in the corner. Damn it!” he cursed to himself then picked the body up and dumped it in a large black metal box that normally stored lights. Then James changed into the stage hands clothes, maybe a tad too short but nothing too noticeable and james rolled his eyes at the name tag, looking to the box.

“Stevey? Your name was stevey?” he scoffed. He turned his back on the box holding his victims body and opened the door a sliver, looking out and seeing no one in the hall. James took one more glance about the room, noting the hole he came through and the box he had moved to cover it. He grinned and pulled the cap that had ‘stage hand’ written on it on his head.

“Sorry stevey, greater good and all.” He said happily, stepping into the hall and closing the door behind him. He started towards the green room following the map in his head. He tucked his chin, the cap obscuring his face when people came towards him but no one stopped him.

He made it to the green room and tried the door, finding it locked. He frowned and looked about before he knelt and looked inside, seeing if anyone was on the other side. He was in luck. There was, and he was in double luck because he would recognise that purple and orange suit anywhere. It was a little difficult to ensnare someone through a door but james had line of sight and so he splayed his fingers, hooking muscle.

“Oh no.” Rimmy groaned as he felt tiny hooks in his muscles, the feeling way more familiar then it should be. His muscles no longer obeyed him and with jerky moments, banging his knee on the table he had been leaning over, he was turned and marched towards the door. He cursed when the first attempt of his hand to grab the door knob crunched fingers against the wood to high. The second time he decided to help, after all, not like he could do anything from this side.

“Lower idiot.”

“Thanks” whispered back through the door and Jeremys hand found the doorknob.

“It’s a twist.”

“thanks again.”

His fingers fumbled and Rimmy sighed, “Just give me my fingers and unlock it already.” The tiny hooks receded from his fingers, keeping a tight hold of his wrist and arms so Rimmy grasped the lock and twisted, then his body was opening the door. As the door opened, he was spun on his heel and the hold increased now Rimmy knew Riggz was fully in the room, shutting and locking the door behind himself.

“Hey Tim.”

“Riggz. Guess you’re in civvies?”

“We can’t all ride in on shoelaces Tim.”

James kept a firm hold on Rimmy Tim, one of the rivals he had made over the years, looking about the room trying to see either something to cover his face or what he had been sent here to get.

“How many people did you kill to get in here huh?”

“Oh just stevey. Poor fella saw my entrance. Wouldn’t want anyone lifting my face from his mind soooo.”

“Damn it Riggz. We keep telling you there are other ways.”

“I know I spared you last time, didn’t I?” There, a metal briefcase tucked under the couch. James turned Rimmy and made him walk into the corner, smirking when nose hit wall and Rimmy Tim gave a short pained grunt.

“Mature.”

“Always.” James moved to the couch and holding one hand out to keep Rimmy where he wanted, James ducked down and pulled the case out. It was locked and james sighed.

“Found it?” Rimmy asked and james looked back at his ensnared rival.

“You’re here for this too?” he asked and Rimmy snorted.

“No, I’m here to get my suit signed.” James laughed at that quip and considered Rimmy from behind.

“see this is why I like you guys. No matter how goody two shoes you are, you guys got humour.” James pointed out careful to keep one hand extended at him, keeping his body still and more importantly, the same size. A tiny Timmy was too easy for James to control not taking any effort, but a giant Rimmy Tim, well… let’s just say james was considering his options.

“We do. But I know what you’re thinking Riggz. If you kill me, you’ll have all of the Achievement Hunters on your ass.” Rimmy explained carefully and James sighed. It was true, that after a year of working within his new crew, a crop of goody goody heroes kept popping up and spoiling the fun of Funhaus. It was also true that if James killed Rimmy right now, their competition would stop being a fun exercise in how much shit Funhaus can get away with before the achievement hunters throw them in jail and start being an all-out war.

“I know but I can’t have you running off and dobbing us in before I can even get out of the building.” James said logically.

“You wouldn’t take my word for it if I said I’d stay here and count to a hundred?” Rimmy half-heartedly offered and James laughed.

“Nope. Sorry, I’ve been burnt before.” James told him then he sighed, “So, sorry to leave you here but I got a package to deliver. You are going to have one hell of a headache my friend.”

“Oh no, please don-“ James made him smash his head against the wall, Rimmy cursing as he rebounded. James tried four times before he had Rimmy stand back, muttering darkly blood coming from his nose under his mask.

“Wow you got a hard head.” James noted and Rimmy growled at him.

“No shit!”

“Ok, let’s try hitting that head with something harder.”

“Riggz, can you just give-“ James smashed him over the head with the metal briefcase. Rimmy crumpling at his feet. James held the case in both hands and grinned down at the superhero, tempted to lift the mask and see who lay under but he had places to be and besides… Not knowing was part of the fun.

 

Adam sat at the meet, resisting the urge to rotate in his chair watching as some idiot made their dumb pitch. Perhaps not so dumb since Joel looked like he was interested and across the table the Ramsey enterprises representative, Lindsay Jones looked equally intrigued. Her husband, Michael, looked as bored as Adam and they shared a moment of mutual agreement, eyes meeting for a brief moment.

Adam could not believe how often Ramsey himself was wiggling out of these meets, leaving most things to either Jack Pattillo, his sister Shannon Pattillo or the Jones. Adam would love to do the same but today he needed to be here just in case something went sour with the pickup today.

The idiot wrapped up their pitch and everyone clapped woodenly before Adam got up, leaving Joel with the power to bid for the rights to the idea. Michael also left and Lindsay stayed, both men spilling into the reception area along with a few other interested parties. Adam didn’t speak to those lesser representatives; Ramsey enterprises was the only ones there that were true rivals for Kovic incorporated.

“Mr Jones, nice pitch, wasn’t it?”

“Boring as fuck Mr Kovic, but hey my job is to just make sure Lindsay gets to where she’s going.”

Adam shook Michaels hand, chuckling and shrugging.

“No doubt something Mr Ramsey has said but perks of being boss is hiring others to close deals for you.” Adam said with his winning smile, Michael returning with a false one.

“Well we’ll just see who gets the deal huh?” he snarked, knowing with that Kovic Incorporated was officially interested. Adams eyes twinkled at Michaels suppressed irritation.

“Yes. We will, won’t we?” He grinned wider as Michaels eyes narrowed and Adams phone rang. He lifted a finger and stepped away, leaving Michael to be pulled into the small talk of other businessmen as he answered the phone.

“Go for Kovic.”

“We had a small problem.” Lawrence said without any preamble. Adam walked to the window and looked out over the city, the sky still lit by the glow of the city despite the hour turning to night.

“Define ‘small problem’ for me please.”

“Purple and orange and more flamboyant then he likes to admit too.”

“Fuck… So, they are after it too huh?” Adam sighed, glancing over to make sure no one was listening in. Michael had cast a curious glance but no one else seemed concerned.

“That would be an affirmative. James got it however and we are on the way home.”

“And the problem?”

“Tiny Tim? Knocked cold. May have to explain what he was doing in his Pyjamas in the green room but hey, not our problem right?”

Adam laughed softly and shook his head looking back out over the city.

“No. Not our problem. So, he got the documents huh?” Adam said with relief, glad his team managed to extract the documents before those Perfect pansies. Only for Lawrence to crush them.

“He got the case for it.”

“I’m sorry. See what I asked was… Did James get the documents and what I _thought I heard_ … was you have a case?”

“Well it’s got the seal of the Boyz on it and its pretty heavy duty. I was going to pick the lock once we were at base.” Lawrence said defensively and Adam bit back a frustrated groan, putting his face in his hand and whispering furiously.

“ _do you or do you not have strength?”_

“I do but I thought finesse would be more apropi-“

“ _Rip that fucker open and check you’ve got the documents you stupid fucking-“_

 He heard the screech of protesting metal pop then Lawrence curse. Adam didn’t even wait for Lawrence to tell him, he knew what had happened. He loved his crew but god damn they could be dumb at times. He hung up and dug fingers into his palm to stop himself from blowing out the windows.

Rimmy Tim would have easily walked through that lock, popping the pins with a shove. He would have grabbed and stashed the papers then locked it again. Then James, in all his stupid brashness would have busted in… And took the useless fucking case.

Fuck.

League of Achievement Hunters – 1

Villains of Funhaus united – 0

At the very least, even though they had not retrieved the documents he had needed, Joel walked out with a bounce to his step, his glove being daintily tucked in a pocket. Lindsay slunk out after him, her own hands gloved as she grabbed Michaels hand, looking very put out and irritated, shooting Joel a suspicious and loaded glare.

“Joel?”

“Yes mon Capitan?”

“Did you?...” Adam let the question trailed off, watching as the jones made their excuses and left as Joel waved off the implication.

“Just a tiny little nudge in our direction, I didn’t even go full show. Lighten up Adam, with this guy we stand to get into a lucrative little side business this side of the law and we get discounts at the store!” Joel sounded like an excited child and Adam rolled his eyes at him.

“Don’t persuade in rooms with other people Joel, we’ve said this.” He scolded and Joel looked put out so Adam relented making a joke, “Besides, everywhere gives you discounts Joel.”

“Ah how lovely it is to be me.” Joel brightened and the two chuckled before they joined the small crowd in saying goodbyes, their minds already turning to going home, their base and all its comforts and protections.


	4. Exit stage left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They just want to rob a bank. Seriously achievement heroes, why you gotta be like that?  
> Peake tries to clear the exit but heroes stand in his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! instead of donig any of the stuff you guys have asked for or updating a popular series, i'm going to instead throw FH at AH superpower style! enjoy!  
> (or not whatever i'm not the boss of you)  
> ((but i do hope you do))  
> (((but you don't have too)))

Peake was the first to the roof and focused his hearing to listen for the swat chopper that was still hovering. Their fellows already lay dead down the stairs, Peake clearing the exit path for his comrades but there was still more beyond this fire escape to the helicopter pad on the roof.

He shut his eyes and focused to hear the separate heart beats of five different people as well as two more in the helicopter. Then he sent energy thrumming to his muscles, shutting down his pain receptors even as he pushed adrenaline into overdrive. Another heartbeat drowned out the others, his own beating in his ears as time to his perception slowed.

He had his SMG in hand when he opened the door and within seconds, fired a burst he knew would hit the head of the first swat member, and fired the second burst before the first guy had fallen. He rolled into cover and waited for the spray of bullets at the concrete support for the helipad before he ducked out of it again, another two swat members falling.

He swarmed up the stairs to the helipad, shooting the pilot then his eye twitched as he heard the whoosh of wings and Peake jumped from the helipad, leaving the gunner and the last swat alive, just in time to hear the whoop of Sun-fist hit the helipad and the answering cry from his lift, the crow winged Golden boy who went over peaks head in a rush of air.

“Which one is it?” he heard the perpetually angry Sun-fist call out to the remaining swat and Peake cursed under his breath, reaching into his jacket and quickly pulling out his mask to hide his identity. He saw a flash of gold and quickly focused his eyes to see the golden clad Achievement Hero bank, his large wingspan eating the stars in the sky but his gold bodysuit reflecting every tiny light.

“Its Funhaus!” the swat informed the hero, Peake focusing so he could see through the helipad to where the Sun fist grabbed the swat guy by his bullet proof vest to yell over the chopper blades.

“I know it’s fucking Funhaus! Why do you think we’re fucking here?! And if you asshole’s try to arrest me AGAIN for being a fucking Vigilante, I’m going lose my fucking shit! Now which one did the fucking damage here!?” Sun fist demanded and Peake subtlety activated his coms when Golden Boy came back and dropping another Hero, onto the helipad though when Peake focused and saw the mask, his heart dropped.

This one was not the same kind of hero as the rest of the Achievement Heroes.

“Why have you still got them here? Make them take off! They’ll get in the way!” Vagabond demanded of his younger companion. Peake had to turn his attention away from them as with a flurry of feathers, Golden boy landed on the roof, away from the helicopter and its blades, tucking his wings away to his back.

“Hello! Hello Funhaus! Come on out guys!” He called cockily as Peake, in the shadows rolled his eyes. He breathed a sigh of irritation as the helicopter lifted up into the night and he had to press his coms, breaking the radio silence he had asked for.

“Vagabond, Golden Boy and Sun fist scared our lift away.” He reported, watching as Gold strutted around the roof, peering into possible hiding places and listening to Vagabond and Sun fist start to spread out themselves.

“this is the third fucking Bank these assholes have hit in as many months!” Sun-fist complained to his darker companion, the light in his hands glowing and seeming to be eaten by the dark surrounding vagabond, only his dull silver mask really noticeable in the shadow that always surrounded him.

Sun fist himself had on his white mask with its red etching, complementing the Red and white suit he was wearing. Gold had an intricate face mask, that covered only the top half of his face just like Peake’s did, only Golds mask looked like Gold twining around itself in patterns around his eyes and solidifying into a beak like shape over his nose.

The fire door burst open and Peake sensed the displacement of air as Bruce tore up the stairs and stopped, revealing he had been carrying a passenger when the blur solidified into two shapes. Elyse pressed a hand to her mouth, her mask only covering the top of her face as well. Bruce had a bottom mask, he said the soft cloth around his mouth and nose made him feel like a bandit.

“Well, well. What is it with you hero’s and Spandex?” Bruce asked jokingly. The two heroes faced the new arrivals and Peake started moving around to get behind the Golden boy who was looking up at the helipad, wings slightly coming away from his body in preparation for flight.

“It’s fucking comfy. What’s about you? Never heard of a fucking shirt before?” Sun fist spat back, obviously reverencing Bruce’s vest only covered top half so the lightning bolt tattooed to his chest was always visible. Elyse waved a hand that wasn’t against her face when Sun took a step forward.

“Wait, time out. I need a second.” She said thickly and Vagabond laughed deep and mad, the villain turned hero making everyone uneasy with the sound.

“There was a time when such rules of Fair play, did not apply to me.” He pointed out and Elyse gave an uneasy laugh now.

“guess I’m lucky your good now huh?”

“Oh? I wouldn’t go that fair…” Vagabond said, his voice dropping. Gold cupped his hands to his mouth to get in on the conversation.

“Oi! Vagabond! No killing remember?! They got to go to jail!” Gold reminded his comrade in his British accent then squawked as Peake grabbed him by the wing, pulling him down and into his chest, a knife to his throat and the other arm wrapped tightly around his chest, Peake between Golds panicked spread wings.

“You may be good but we’re bad.” Bruce chuckled as both heroes shifted as if to attack but though better of it.

“That silent fuck! Should have fucking Known this was the work of Mute!” Sun cursed, his mask doing nothing to hide the fear in his eyes for his friend, even as his fists flared hotter with light, bathing them all with a glow.

“Well you didn’t and if you don’t want Gold to become Crimson, then maybe you two should… How does gold put it?” Bruce asked the group and Elyse grinned, her own fists clenched, “Sod off, I think is the term Bruiser.” She supplied and he nodded looking to Vagabond and Sun-Fist. “Yeah, that’s right. Sod off!”

“We can’t while you’re holding our ride.” Vagabond pointed out and Bruce shrugged.

“I’m sure you two could survive that fall, right? Take a leap of faith and we’ll toss the tosser after you.” Bruce assured them, gesturing grandly at the edge of the twenty-story building. Vagabond actually growled and sun-fist shook his head.

“How many people are dead underneath our feet? Your fucking disregard for human life ends here Funhaus! You kill way too many and always more than you need.”

“What can we say. It’s fun!” Elyse laughs then there’s a shimmer as behind her five of her clones come into existence. Bruce folds his arms and shrugs, easy confidence in his stance.

“Your move Achievement Zero’s. But if you take one step this way, Mute with give the Bird boy-“

“Oi! It’s Golden Bird!” Gold cried out defensively, falling quiet as Peake’s grip got tighter and the knife nicked skin ever so slightly. Bruce laughed and nodded again.

“My bad, Golden idiot, one hell of a haircut.” Bruce threatened. For all his easy confidence, Peake knew Bruce was wound just as tightly as he was. They had needed that swat copter to get out but now they were buying time for Lawrence to acquire another way out.

Lawrence and Adam, were remote while James, Joel and Spoole were downstairs, no doubt holding hostages to keep the rest of the achievement Hero’s at bay along with the LSPD. So, in his head about his fellows he hadn’t noticed Gold readjust under his hold. Not until with a grunt gold lurched them forward, Peake’s tight grip securing him as gold dove for the side of the roof.

As Gold was throwing them off the building, Sun struck, the build-up of energy in his fist coming straight for the central Elyse. Bruce also moved, a ball of purple licked shadow hitting where his heel had been as he knocked Elyse out of sun’s path. Suns fist connected instead with a clone that went sailing into the night sky, dissolving into nothingness as she hit the building across from them.

The fight was on then. Bruce became a blur that sun was trying to hit, his fists and feet cutting glowing strings in the air, his angry roars highlighted by the laugh Bruce was giving as he ducked and weaved at speed, landing punches where he could before moving out of retaliation.

Elyse conjured more clones, hiding in the mass, twelve of her now and Vagabond unsure which one was the original, forced to keep them at bay with his own shadow blasts, dark energy eating one clone only for another to take her place. Elyse was slowly contracting around him, soon the original would be within striking distance.

Peake quickly shut down his body’s reaction to being thrown off a building, having lost his knife to favour grip on the Birdman as gold spread his wings, catching the air and gliding them down in an unease cycle as they fought. Gold was elbowing back, trying to buck him to his death but Peake was determined, sending strength to his arms to stay locked onto the only thing keeping him from his death.

“Let go you toss!” gold was shrieking and Peake just shook his head, grabbing the joint protruding from Golds back and yanking down making the Golden boy cry out in pain and panic as Peake moved his wing back to his body, causing a freefall once more. Peake had to get them on the ground, in the air, Golden boy had the advantage. All he had to do was dislodge the villain on his back and Peake’s enhanced body could do nothing against gravity.

“I will find you Girl!” boomed Vagabond, his body outlined in Shadow edged in a purple flame. He grasped Elyse’s throat, his dark energy eating into flesh until the clone dissolved and he felt fingers against his back, making him turn and smash a fist through the face of another. The original Elyse made sure she darted close to blend in but didn’t touch him, everyone who touched vagabond, died.

Sun couldn’t hit Bruce as hard as he was trying and his frustration was growing. As his frustration grew, his kinetically charged hits grew brighter and stronger, heat now crackling in the wake of it, starting to sting Bruce if he moved through an area Sun had just swung through. All three Funhaus villains Coms crackled and Lawrence spoke into their ears.

“Coming with a lift. Downstairs guys, get to the roof, roof guys, clear those assholes out!”

“AHA! GOT YOU!” Vagabond roared when he saw only one Elyse pause to listen to the com transmission and he threw a ball of energy that caught the original Elyse in the stomach and send her spinning to hit the ground, curling around the hit and coughing blood.

Bruce hesitated when he saw Elyse get hit, slowing just enough for Sun to slam him into the helipad with a fist that bounced him against the pad then up, Sun swinging around a leg and sending Bruce into the fire exit door.

“Take that you Blurry bitch!” Crowed Sun, lifting his bright fists in victory. Vagabond wasted no petty words as he extended his hands, shadow wrapping around the moaning Elyse and the motionless Bruce, lifting them up to wreath them in chains of black and purple.

“You two are bound for prison, and it won’t be comfortable. I can tell you that from experience.” Vagabond assured them. Well, Elyse anyway, Bruce unconscious in vagabond’s Dark grip. Elyse glared at him, blood on her lips and her torso on fire.

“Just wait until my husband hears about this.” She threatened and Vagabond gave his mad laugh that cut short when he heard Golden boy’s shrieks then the birdman crested over the building, Peake using the joints to manually fly Gold back up to his companions, the two crashing into roof floor and finally separating. Peake rolled and tried to jump to his feet but he was caught in shadow, even his enhanced reflexes unable to avoid the grab.

“Thanks for bringing him back Gold.” Vagabond remarked to the wing wrapped form crumpled, panting on the floor. Gold lifted a thumb up and rolled onto his back, wings flopping with his body.

“No problem. Meant too. My plan. Whole time.” He panted, Sun going to his friend’s side to check him. Vagabond turned his attention back to the three he had caught. He constricted them cruelly but Peake had shut down his pain receptors and so the breath stealing grip did not cause him the agony it caused Elyse or the wakefulness it brought in Bruce, yelling himself back to life as the shadow pressed down on his body.

“Perhaps I should just squeeze the life from you now? Save some space in the Powered Prison?” He chuckled as the shadows grew tighter, Bruce and Elyse both shrieking from the pain, Peake stoically keeping his mouth closed, his eyes locked with concern on his friends. Then the pressure lessened, the Funhaus crew sucking in desperate breaths as vagabond’s growl came from behind his mask.

“That’s my friends you’re manhandling Vagabuddy.” James said as he stepped forth seemingly from nowhere between the suspended Funhaus members. Bags of money were by his feet, obviously dropped when he had to ensnare the Shadow master Vagabond in his power.

Spoole and Joel were already by Sun and Gold, Joel’s grip on the back of each Hero’s neck, their eyes hazy and both grinning as he whispered to them, Spoole collecting all the dropped bags and starting to move them up onto the helipad where vagabond stood still with hands and shadows outstretched, fighting James grip.

“Geppetto” He snarled and James laughed.

“Just Riggz Vagabond, you know that. Now how about you withdraw before I make you?” He asked and now it was vagabonds turn to laugh.

“Please, if you could have made me, you would have by now. Feelings the strain string master? I will break free and when I do, Blondie is the first I shred.” Vagabond laughed again, James mouth thinning and he took a step forward as sweat beaded his brow and his teeth clenched.

“You are going to let her go. Her and the others.”

“No. I am not going to do any such thing. You will surrender.” Vagabond said calmly, Bruce and Elyse grunting as the shadow started to constrict once more, Peake again immune to the pain, before James hissed a strained breath out and his fingers twitched making the shadows ease once more.

“This is your weakness. You both are too free with the fact you are married. You are too blasé with your identities, your masks flimsy. You protect your identities to protect those you love. Not bring them to their doom.” Vagabond coached him regally then only Elyse was now crying out, writhing in the shadows as much as she could.

“Stop Vagabond!” Joel shouted, his whispered instructions to the hero’s done and Sun was charging his fists coming up the stairs, a blissful smile on his face as Gold helped Spoole to carry bags, “if you don’t release them before Sun-fist gets to you, he has orders to hit you right in the skull! Even you couldn’t survive that surely?”

Peake and Bruce felt their bonds tighten again as James threw focus in getting the right hand holding Elyse in shadowed grip, lose again. He cursed softly then to Peake and Bruce who he was between he spoke quietly.

“I can’t hold him. He’s going to break free.”

“Hold on, Sun is going to break his concentration.” Bruce encouraged but Peake, with his enhanced hearing broke into his first smile of the night as he heard the helicopter.

“No need. Boss is here.” He said even quieter than James had spoken and sure enough, as Sun went to strike Vagabond as told by the silver-tongued Joel, Vagabond dropped the three he had and threw up a wall of darkness that the light collided with.

The beats of the helicopter shifted within normal hearing range of everyone, James ignoring it to jump over Bruce and get to Elyse, the woman curled up, shuddering around her midsection, blood still on her lips, and her breath rattling. Bruce was on his hands and knees also trembling as he recovered from the strain of being near crushed, Peake able to force his body into normality, ignoring the tears in his muscles to kneel by his friend.

“Sun! Get a hold of yourself!” Vagabond roared as the helicopter got closer and Sun-fist continued to attack him, Vagabond deflecting as he could with his shadows, being driven off the helipad onto the rooftop, Sun jumping after him, fists flashing.

Gold helped Spoole to take the last of the bags, having stacked them on the helipad, Joel joining him, waving at their ride as the helicopter descended. Peake helped Bruce up with an arm over his shoulder and James carried Elyse bridal style, shooting a filthy look at Vagabond who was battling his ally.

“Sun! They are going to get away! Do not make me hurt you!” Vagabond warned but the beatific smile on Suns face didn’t shift, fighting in a haze because the silver lined angel wished him too. Nothing mattered but the instructions whispered into his ear.

_Hit the skull. Break him. Don’t kill, but stop him. Make him sleep my friend, knock him cold._

“SUN-FIST! STOP!” Called the only voice that could cut through the silver caressing his mind, his attack faltering as the rest of the Achievement heroes made it onto the roof. Phoenix with her ruby red hair tied back and her mask of red across her eyes moved quickly to stop Sun and Vagabonds fight.

Rimmy Tim, the stupidest named hero on this roof stood to the left of their leader, the Black Masked Solvent. His right hand, man/woman, Mimic, a person with the capability to morph into any person they wish, the only person here unmasked taking the form of a middle aged Mexican man in a Hawaiian shirt and short pants.

Solvent himself was in a tux, his sleeves rolled up to reveal tattooing going up either arm and his feet with sneakers instead of dress shoes. Phoenix managed to snap sun from Joel’s control and Up on the helipad, gold was starting to blink himself when he heard his bosses booming voice.

“Funhaus! It ends here!” He yelled and then threw his hands out, the water towers on neighbouring rooves breaking free as the water obeyed Solvents command. With flowing hand movements, he took two steps away from his allies and balled the water, a giant orb of liquid and aimed it at the group on the helipad, gold standing aside from them slightly, rubbing his head as Joel’s control faded.

Without touch, Joel had no chance of asserting control, Elyse was in James arms and he refused to drop her. Peake was supporting Bruce who couldn’t run right now with both his legs strained from Vagabonds grip and his ribs aching from Sun’s hit. Spoole could fade from notice but he refused to leave his friends. They were fucked.

The water collapsed into a whip that Solvent sent towards them, to wrap them in its grip and with his utter control over the element, freeze it into an Icey prison. Gold looked up and then put his hands up, backing away from the villains.

As solvent let loose, the helicopter had come closer and water hit a force that protected the villains from the slightest spray, water hitting Gold outside the fields influence and he went over the side of the building once more. Funhaus had flinched when the water had been sent at them but now cheered as Lawrence set the helicopter down and Adam, one hand wrapped around the helicopter support and the other hand splayed conjuring his forcefield saved them.

“GET THE FUCK ON!” Adam yelled at them, his eyes, even the whites, a pure black in the black half face mask he wore. No one needed telling twice, seeing the water highlight the invisible field around them and the helicopter.

“FUCK!” Solvent yelled frustrated as he pulled the water back, twisting his hands and his body, not looking away to call to Vagabond, “Help me!” and vagabond moved to his side, throwing his own hands out, coating the water in Shadow even as Solvent froze it to form a deadly ice spear.

“MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!” Adam called again, even as James had loaded his wife and Spoole and Joel threw the bags in. Bruce once he was seated by Peake, ripped the mask from Adams face, knowing none of the Heroes could see through the building of shadow and ice forming before them.

“Adam! You can’t-“ Bruce tried but his adoptive brother yelled back at him, “I GOT NO OTHER CHOICE!” then Joel shoved Bruce aside, slapping his hand on Adams neck and talking quickly, enforcing Adams power with his own.

“Deflect them Adam! Protect this helicopter! You have the power, so use it!”

Not a moment too soon as Solvent and vagabond threw their combined attack at Adams Field, the energy he uses bowing in slightly as they attempted to drill through it. Everyone now in, James screamed at Lawrence to take off and so he did, Adam enveloping the helicopter in his bubble, Joel keeping him going past his endurance, even when Adams eyes began to bleed black, he still obeyed Joel’s instructions to keep it going.

The Shadow lined spear kept driving into them for as long as they could before they moved out of range and the ice became water once more, falling harmlessly on the heads of those below. Shadow cleared and they were home free, Adam’s eyes rolling into the back of his head as he fell into Joel.

“Fuck. Those guys. Seriously!” James said passionately, his crew mates agreeing and only Peake able to hear the frustrated ranting of the achievement Hero leader back on the bank they had just emptied.

"Aparently, we should all eat a dick." Peake said with quiet humour repeating Solvents angry words. Elyse waved james away, bruce was stroking Adams cheeks clear of black liquid and spoole patted a bag.

"Dicks are on me boys, dicks on me." Joel chuckled, making a pun on the usual 'Drinks are on me' joke as he grinned around at them , everyone had survived, maybe hurt but still, they were alive and they now had millions of dollars in cash in the helicopter.

Just as well because privately peake did not want to face Vagabond again anytime soon


	5. Acheivement Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Funahus got away, some members of AH aren't feeling their best.  
> an Unlikely friendship helps Gavin get some feelings off his chest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why? Why not?  
> not my best but meh, it's what came to me so i hope you guys like :)

Michael woke up to find Lindsay had already left the bed. He sighed, not often Lindsay woke before him, but after the tussle of the night before he knew she would be out maintaining her cover as Geoff’s assistant. He rubbed a hand against his eyes then rolled out of bed himself. He gathered his clothes and headed to the bathroom only to find the door shut.

“Occupado!” Jeremy yelled when Michael knocked.

“Well hurry the fuck up! It’s not a goddamn sauna!” Michael yelled through the door, irritated. Normally they didn’t live all together but with funhouse having them on high alert, it made sense to bunk together Geoff’s penthouse suite. Made sense, but irritated him to no end to not just have his wife to clean up after, but others as well.

He put his clothes on his bed and went out to the kitchen to make a coffee while he waited, Ryan already behind the counter. Without his mask, outfit and face paint, he looked much more approachable. Unassuming in his jeans and dad shirt, the only sign this kind faced man was also the Shadow master vagabond was the can of Diet coke suspended on a tray of shadow and purple energy near his head as he used both hands to mix pancake batter.

“Morning.” Ryan said mildly and a flush of guilt cut through Michaels middle.

“Ah, hey rye… Look, I’m sorry about-“

“Don’t worry about it.” Ryan cut across his apology, a flick of his chin and the shadow wrapped can tipped against his lips, taking a drink before it moved back, the bowl under one arm, the other hand not losing its rhythm stirring, “Silver has a wicked tongue, and no way you could have seen him coming with Covert there to disguise him. Don’t beat yourself up about it.”

Still Michael felt guilty. He hadn’t wanted to hurt his own team member even if once he had been their arch nemesis. The Mad King had been a deadly enemy until one of their own had decided to spare him, costing his own life.

For Ray, Ryan turned to the side of good, determined to pay his life debt that way.

“Showers free.” Jeremy said from behind him and Michael turned to see the man with only a towel around his waist preserving his dignity. Jeremy came closer to put a hand on his shoulder, the other holding his towel closed at the hip.

“Ryan’s right Michael. You can’t hold yourself responsible. They got mind control man.” Jeremy tried to soothe him but Michael shrugged him off.

“Oh shut up.” Michael said affectionally shoving Jeremys face as he turned into the hall to collect his clothes and go shower. By the time he had showered, made the bed and dumped his clothes in the hamper, Ryan had pancakes on the table that Jeremy was helping himself too and Gavin had emerged from his own room.

Michael had met his best friend back when it had just been Geoff, Jack and himself. Geoff had ideas of a great hero group and had dragged his own best friend into the mix. They had picked Michael up from a demolitions crew and he had met Gavin, Geoff’s ward at the same time. Gavin was a Rare Powered who could not hide his difference.

You could tell Gavin’s mood from his wings and this morning he was not happy. Michael could tell from the way his feathers were ruffled, not preened before coming out of his room and he had his wings high and tight to his back like he had them when he was self-conscious.

Jeremys spinning plate and chirping of the circus theme made Ryan chuckle and Michael smile but Gavin just glanced up then back down to the pancake he was pulling apart. Ryan raised a brow at Michael, eyes going to Gavin quick but pointed before returning to Michaels face. Michael shrugged with a small roll of his shoulders to indicate he didn’t know what was up.

“I’m sitting right here. I can see you two making faces at each other.” Gavin said dejectedly and Michael looked directly at the down birdman.

“Well we’re just wondering what your problem is.” Michael pointed out, Jeremy stopping his plate spinning and cocked his head.

“Yeah, what’s the bee in your bonnet Gav?”

“there’s no sodding bee Jeremy and don’t mock me alright?” Gavin said sharply, getting up without taking a bite, his wings shuffling behind him as he glared at Jeremy. Jeremy raised his hands quickly in Gavin’s anger.

“Hey, no offence meant Gavin. I was just trying to joke around with you. I’m sorry.” Jeremy apologized sincerely, not wanting to hurt his friend who already seemed down. Gavin snorted and shook his head, included Michael and Ryan in his glare.

“You lot don’t get it. Forget it eh?” he said and turned, stalking to the balcony doors and throwing them open, Ryan quickly standing and putting out a hand.

“Hey! Gavin you can’t jump from here, people will-“ Gavin walked through the doors and dove over the railing, Ryan’s fingers dropping and the gent sighing, “See…” he finished his sentence.

“Damn it, doesn’t he care about being recognised? There’s not many dark winged powered living in Los Santos.” Jeremy asked the other two, newest to the hero scene. He had used his powers subtly, to win at underground wrestling matches for the Unpowered, needing to be careful not to get caught.

“I think that’s his problem.” Ryan said mysteriously, sitting back down and taking up his fork. Michael sighed heavily, serving his own breakfast, knowing what Ryan was alluding too. Jeremy didn’t however so he had to ask.

“What is that supposed to mean?” he asked confused, Ryan replying sadly.

“What do you think? You said it yourself, there are not many winged Powered in Los Santos. In fact, there are not many physically Powered that can’t control it. We all have stories of discovering our powers, right? God knows I have mine…” he trailed off into introspection so when Michael clanged down his plate stacked with food, he took over the explanation.

“Gavvers has giant fucking Wings, in case you haven’t noticed. That shit isn’t something he can hide, like I can put gloves on,” Michael said flexing a softly glowing hand, the light faint when he wasn’t angry but still there, “ Or pull it back with concentration like Ryan can.”

Ryan’s shadows, if he did not actively concentrate, would gather around him. Walking in on Ryan in his private moments was something that could be etched on a brain forever. Geoff having been unfortunate enough to walk in on Ryan showering, would not speak of the experience, simply giving a delicate shudder and pulling a bottle of alcohol to himself using his control of all liquids.

“Forget about You and Lindsay who don’t need to concentrate at all to blend in, unless you’re trying to add a few inches to your fucking height little J.” Michael sniggered and Jeremy gave a brief smile as he listened intently, “but Gavin? Always he has wings to hide from the regular fucking joes and janes of the world, ready to hate on Powered or from the media and police, unless he wants to be ousted as the Black winged and British fucking bastard, golden Bird.”

Jeremy understood now giving his own sad sigh, “Poor gav… I never thought of it that way… But, I still don’t get what his problem is this morning?”

“Mute manhandled his wings last night.” Ryan pointed out, his shadow reaching out and grabbing his book from the couch to bring to him as he looked at the lads, “You know how much he hates it when people he doesn’t trust touch them.”

Michael shook his head, not buying it, “No. There’s got to be something else.”

“Should we find him?” Jeremy asked and Michael got up, stuffing another mouthful in and swallowing it quickly.

“Let’s find him.”

“Oh no, don’t mind me, I’ll take care of the mess!” Ryan called after them as they left, reading with one hand and waving his fingers about with the other, Purple shadows collecting up the plates and cups left out by the lads and wafting them to the sink, “Prison was easier then this lot.” He muttered to himself mildly.

 

Gavin was perched on top of the first O in the Vinewood sign. He had one legs swinging, the other knee up so he could wrap his arms around it and his chin balanced on top. His wings were down and spread, loose and resting on the scaffolding. He never heard anyone come up but he did hear them step up behind him, between his wings.

“I didn’t think you’d be the one to find me.” He said softly and spoole stepped over a wing to gesture to the edging beside him.

“This seat taken?” he asked and Gavin shook his head, his most unlikely friend in the world sitting down. Their friendship had started in an unorthodox way, mostly by the mistake that left them both trapped in a cave during a battle on the mountain side of Mount chiliad. Trapped there until their teams could find them left them plenty of time to talk and to realise they wanted to talk again.

These two were the most vocal when it came to talks of killing the others team. If a hero was killed, spoole argued, they would come down on Funhaus like a storm just as they had on the people that killed Ray, albeit he died protecting the mad king, but still, such wrath shouldn’t be stirred. For Gavin’s part, he told his boss and their team that killing Funhaus would make the Achievement Heroes into the villains. They couldn’t take that step without truly becoming their own law, becoming the thing they fought against.

“Well, I felt bad helping silver get to you guys.” Spoole admitted softly. Though they both had exchanged first names, they never compromised their team.

“Yeah well you should. That blows when you wankers get us to fight each other.” Gavin said sharply, watching spoole bow his head, his hands clasped between his knees, his legs dangling next to Gavin’s. Gavin sighed at spooles contrite position then looked away.

“Why do you help them Sean? As far as we can tell, they just use you to get into places. You don’t have to be a right murdering wank you know?” Gavin pleaded quietly and spoole shrugged, now tipping his head back to look up at the clouds.

“They’re my friends.”

“They’re evil though.”

“Ah, vagabond?”

“That’s different!” Gavin dismissed Spoole’s rebuttal with a wave of his hand, “He’s good now.”

“Funhaus are good.” Spoole insisted, “They are good to each other anyway. Good to me. I fit in there. And Besides Gavin, where else could I go?”

Spoole looked at his hands, Gavin following his sight to them then blinked confused as his eyes slide from the space spoole was occupying, momentarily forgetting his friend was with him at all until spoole spoke again.

“It’s so hard, just to be noticed. It takes concentration, all the time. But they… they see me. Or they notice me at least. Like, if I’m tired in the morning, and I forget to make myself seen, Duplicator still makes me a coffee and says good morning when she sees my mug on the table.”

“God, I wish people couldn’t see me.” Gavin scoffed at spooles problem, not nastily, just it was the opposite of his, “Just once I’d like to walk down the street just like a normal person and get a coffee. Not get stared at, or spat on, or demanded I let their kids put their greasy hands all over my wings. Or worse, when I wear that stupid coat Doll face got me that makes me look like the retched hunchback or some ridiculous trash like that.”

“Can I ask you something?” Spoole’s tone made Gavin look to him, “If you don’t want to be noticed, why so bright?” he asked and Gavin shrugged, his wings moving with him.

“I learnt that if I’m going to be stared at, I’d rather it be because of _who_ I am and not _what_ I am…”

 

Gavin was tired, and hungry and the bandages binding his wings to his back itched where they rubbed feathers the wrong way. He had thrown a blanket over them and hunched his shoulders, moving quickly through the night crowd, trying to get to his destination, praying no one would notice him.

The teen had no such luck, a shove disbalancing him, without his wings he was top heavy. He managed to stop himself falling over before he faced the young man who shoved him. Not much older than he was, the boy’s face was cruel and smirked at him nastily.

“Look guys. We got us some street trash.” He sneered, Gavin pulling the blanket tighter around him, covering his wings and his bare chest. He trembled as the group of bullies contracted around him on the sidewalk, none of the adults noticing or carrying for some random kid being bullied out in the open.

“Please. I have nothing. I can’t give you anything, I’m sorry.” Gavin pleaded and the boys laughed.

“He talks funny!”

“He’s English you idiot.”

“My father says the English are dogs.”

“Are you a dog street trash?”

The jeers and laughs came from all directions, Gavin feeling the wall against his wing backs, his bare feet filthy and tucked back as far as he could, the boys around him trying to stomp on his toes, laughing at his attempts to contract. It was just so hard to make yourself unnoticeable when you have man sized wings folded against your back, even if they are covered.

“What you got under that blanket street trash?” the leader asked, poking a wing through the fabric, Gavin flinching away.

“Please, nothing. I just, I got big shoulders, please let me go.” Gavin tried, he did but none of the kids believed him.

“It’s a back pack! It’s gotta be. Homeless street trash like him always have drugs.”

“Open it up, go on!”

“give it over street trash.”

“Give us your stash!”

Gavin was surrounded, his heart beating wildly as greedy hard hands snatched at his only protection. Fist hit his face as he tried to keep the blanket on, his legs flailing in weak kicks but with a hard tug, they pulled the blanket from his grasp.

All five bullies gasped and the adults paid attention when Gavin, scared and exposed instinctively spread his wings to their full length, knocking one teen over with the large muscled appendage. All eyes were on the filthy young teen, his wings almost a half span larger then himself, his shoulders building flight muscles giving him a half-humped appearance he wouldn’t grow into yet.

“It’s… It’s a Powered!” one of the teens yelled, pointing at him, the grownups now looking and a space clearing around the frightened lad. Everywhere Gavin looked he saw gaping faces, angry faces, fearful faces. Nowhere did he see a single kind or understanding eye.

“What a freak!”

“Why’s he got wings mum?”

“Come away darling, quick.”

“Call the police, it’s one of those powered!”

“sweet wings dude!”

“What a bird brain!”

The voices overlapped, and Gavin slapped hands to his ears, tears spilling over his cheeks but there was nowhere to go. His wings weren’t fully developed enough to launch him into the air from a stand still. He needed to run or a height. He couldn’t sneak away, he was trapped, boxed in by humanity, judging him for what he was.

His wings flapped with fear and people backed up more, crying out, Gavin had no control over the reaction. The crowd was yelling over each other and slowly the press of the curious was bringing them closer again, even Gavin’s fearful beats of his night black wings no longer stopping them.

“Put the wings away boy!”

“What are you playing at?”

“Fly away freak! Go on! Fly away scavenger bird!”

The first rock his cheek. Then another hit his wing and he screeched in pain. The jeering increased and a half-drunk milkshake hit his stomach, a hotdog his other wing. Gavin tried to run but the press of humanity deflected him, hands shoving him back into the space where he was trapped. He begged, bringing his wings into arches around his body, trying to deflect projectiles both painful and disgusting but no one listened. That is until there was a whistle that made everyone, Gavin included press palms to their ears in pain.

Silence fell and the crowd was parting, Gavin haven fallen to his knees, wings wrapped around himself, seeing only polished shoes stop in front of his huddle, to one side another pair of dress shoes then on the other, ragged sneakers.

“All right folks, shows over! You scared the snot out of a pre-teen boy assholes, hope your proud!” a voice yelled and someone yelled back at the male voice from the crowd.

“Another freak for your side show burns?!”

“Another friend for my family asshole and don’t think I’ll forget your face. You throw something at this poor kid? A child who didn’t do anything wrong but be born? Shame on you jerks!”

Gavin peeked between his wings, seeing five men, two in suits, two in casual smart wear and the last in street casual, bandaging appearing randomly on arms and legs poking out of shorts. His face was also partially obscured by bandaging.

Gavin knew who these men were, these were who he had been trying to find. Burnie burns, ringleader of Rooster teeth, the only company that openly employed the powered. He stood in the centre, yelling and arguing with the crowd. By his side, was Geoff Ramsey, also in a suit, though he wore sneakers instead of dress shoes.

Joel heyman, his bandaged hand in his pocket and the other held out, warding the crowd back. Gus sorola was doing the same on the other side, his dress shoes gleaming in the streetlights. Lastly was Matt hullum, his kind blue eyes having watched Gavin scan his friends before settling on him.

“It’s safe to come out. We’ll protect you, come on.” He assured the scared fourteen-year-old, holding out a hand. Gavin didn’t take it straight away, still watching Burnie and Geoff argue with the crowd.

“It’s disgusting! And unnatural!” a woman was yelling, pointing at Gavin who quailed tighter in his wings. Geoff scoffed and with a flick of his hand, her coffee spurted out of her cup and into her face.

“Take a time out and come back when you’re not caked in all that ‘all natural’ make up.”

“Burns! Control your powered pets or we’ll call the police!”

“Already done!”

“The police are on their way!”

“Fucking good! Then you can all explain to them your reasons behind this child abuse! Look at him! He’s bleeding!” Burns gestured, matt sighing at burns passion, knowing Gavin didn’t want attention back on him. But still, guilt did creep into the crowd, seeing that thin, scared child, covered in filth and blood beading from a few cuts on wherever he was visible, his beautiful wings covered in gross food and waste, ruffled and in some places bleeding as well, trembling all over.

“Joel?” Matt asked and Joel came closer knowing what Matt wanted. As he approached Gavin, he slowly unwound the bandaging around his hand, revealing the back of his hand to have golden scaling. He showed it to Gavin then extended that hand, just like Matt had, this time Gavin taking it.

“I know what you’ve been through. We can go somewhere safe kid I promise, no one will stare at you there.”

Gavin let himself be pulled to his feet and he fell into Joel’s arms, his wings falling limply behind him as he sobbed into Joel’s chest. Matt patted his back between his wings as Joel petted his head awkwardly. The crowd, uncomfortable by Gavin’s pain, fully disburse.

 

“So, they took me to their building. And Geoff took me in. I learnt that if people are going to look at me, I better make sure it’s something I want them to look at me for. Joel’s scales were so beautiful and… He was the first powered I had met with a physical trait he couldn’t withdraw.”

“Wow man. I’m sorry that happened to you. Humans are dicks. That’s what Bruce says anyway.” Spoole sympathised, “My parents thought I ran away when my power kicked in. I spent a whole year, unable to be noticed. When I could control it, I went back but they couldn’t forgive me for leaving… kicker was I had never left. I got to watch them turn from mourning me to hating me. Then when I proved to them what I could do, they kicked me out.”

“Not one of the powered have a good tale to tell do they boi?” Gavin said sadly, lifting one wing and flexing it, glaring at it even as he loved the sheen playing across the feathers. He despised and loved his wings as much as he despised and loved himself.

“Oh, not so bad. I found Lawrence.” Spoole said mildly then before he could expand, they heard a car revving wildly, music pumping as a purple and orange car crested the hill. Gavin sighed.

“See ya, spoole.” He said to the thin air, spoole no doubt still around but Gavin unable to get his brain to register Spoole presence. He counted to thirty to give spoole enough time to move before he stood up, carefully folding his wings so as not to get caught by the breeze, Michael and Jeremy get out of Jeremys car.

“Oi! Moron with the stupid accent! Get down here!” Michael yelled up to him but Gavin shook his head, yelling back down.

“You come up here!”

“we are not chasing your ass all over Los Santos! Get down here and tell us what’s up!” Jeremy called making Gavin laugh and Michael groan, seeing Gavin had excepted the challenge.

“Then I’ll see you at home lads!” he called, throwing his hands out and dropping backwards, in freefall, turning at the last moment and extending his wings, catching the air and gliding, gaining height as he heard his lads bicker behind him and get back in the car, following from underneath him. Gavin beat hard, the muscles in wing shoulder and back working together to lift him higher, a purple car in his shadow.

It had been nice to talk with spoole. Sometimes the others didn’t understand. Couldn’t understand how Gavin felt. His wings were useless to him. What was the point of flight, of the pain and the stares and the judgement? Everyone in AH quarters, even Ryan, loved their powers, and found them useful. Gavin was just glorified transport.

He loved to fly.

He wished he could fall.

He had no idea how to explain that to his family.


	6. Norms and Powered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and bruce don't see eye to eye  
> Burnie is trying to unite the city, but not everyone is interested

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look more stuff no one asked for lol sorry dudes, instead of any other fic, this ones the one i keep updating. Dont yell at me yell at my muse  
> but she'll probs flip you off like she did me  
> until then, enjoy!

Bruce’s face swam before him, Adam blinking hard trying to clear his vision. Bruce sigh was all to audible then Adam felt the press of cool clothe against his eyes and he followed the gentle pressure to tip back.

“You are like eighty-six types of idiot.” Bruce scolded him softly, not for the first time since the heist where Adam had fended off the combined might of Solvent and Vagabond with only Joel’s power to supplement his own. Adam shrugged, the blessed cool of damp rag on his face easing the ache and burn there.

“I had no choice.”

“We need to disband.”

“No.”

It was an old argument, one that came up whenever the achievement guys reared up in the middle of an operation. Bruce did not want to be a supervillain. He just wanted to be a criminal, was that too much to ask? Adam, however, knew that just by the fact they were powered, it made them supervillains.

“Adam, this group is great as criminal band, but as supervillains we are hopelessly one sided in the power department. Achievement hunter have a better blend of powers, they can support each other. Us? You’re the only ranged among us.”

“James ability is all about range.”

“James can only control one person at a time and if that person is powered, he struggles.”

“He’ll get there.”

“Adam just stop!” Bruce cried at Adams counterarguments and Adam heard his brother knock over the bowl of water in frustration. He sat up and pulled the Rag from his face, trying to see Bruce with his blurry vision. As anytime he expended to much of his power, around his eyes had swollen and his iris’s…

“You’re going blind Adam.” Bruce moaned in pain for his brother, turning back and seeing the brown of Adams eyes was being eaten away by jagged lines of black. The flesh around was swollen and tear tracks were scolded into Adams cheeks. His power was the most powerful but it had the highest cost.

And Adam didn’t seem to care.

“Plenty of people lose their sight as they age Bruce. Hand me my glasses?” Bruce did, and Adam slid them onto his sore face, things becoming clearer. He looked and saw the worry lines becoming permanent on Bruce’s face.

“I’m not sorry I defended the helicopter. What was I meant to do? Let them shish-kebob us?” Adam said softly, and Bruce grunted in irritation turning away, fist clenching. Adam spoke on taking advantage of Bruce gathering himself for a lecture.

“From the first moment you stole someone’s wallet using your speed, you became a super villain Bruce. We can’t be regular Criminals like the Kinda Funny crew. It doesn’t matter how small the crime, if we use our powers to commit it, then we are supervillains.”

“then let’s not use our powers.” Bruce said looking back to the man he considered his brother, “I don’t need my speed to drive a fast getaway car. Joel doesn’t need to touch someone to be persuasive. Lawrence is proof we can do this without our powers, when’s the last time he used his strength over his technical ability?”

Adam was shaking his head all through Bruce’s argument, getting off the bed and picking up the bowl that had been knocked off the bedside table.

“We could do as many crimes under the sun without our powers Bruce but just the fact we _do_ have them, is enough to send all the powered-up boy scouts in the city after us.”

“I can’t sit by and watch you destroy yourself.” Bruce said low and Adam stood up, putting the bowl back on the table and turning to smile at Bruce sadly.

“I’m not destroying myself. Just my eyesight.”

 

Downstairs in the training area, Elyse and Peake had given up on their own workouts to watch James and Lawrence spar on the padded space set aside for such things. Lawrence was only in his workout shorts and shirt but James wore padding all over to give him a little protection should Lawrence land a blow.

James was trying to keep Lawrence in his thrall, holding back the enormous strength of the man with his Power alone. Lawrence was fighting it, bringing to bare all his strength, pulling at the inviable hooks in his muscles. Slowly, Lawrence was making his way forward, step by step as the sweat poured from James and he pushed forward like against a force.

“Come on James.” Elyse whispered to herself, unable to stay silent, her fingers against her lips nervously. Peake watched as with James effort, Lawrence jerked back, body responding to the puppeteers control before he was pressing forward again, grunting and straining but managing to take another step.

“Lawrence lose weight would ya!” James spat out jokingly and Lawrence momentarily laughed, then cursed as the tiny lapse of concentration meant James could turn his body around and make him take two steps before Lawrence fought it again. Elyse squeaked, a victory cry that she quickly choked off as the standoff begun again.

“Hello spoole.” Peake said suddenly, and Elyse looked about, not seeing the man. Peake pointed to Spooles locker where the door had been opened and she smiled.

“Hey Spooleo.” She said and spoole became noticeable, his towel over his shoulder and his cap pulled back from his face, watching the two struggling in the training space.

“what’s that about?” he asked, causing Elyse to look back and see Lawrence was getting closer to her husband.

“James took Vagabond fighting his hold a bit personally.” Peake explained, James hearing that and exploding in the centre of the padded area.

“It’s a rip off I tell you! A bloody rip-“ Lawrence’s fist hit his padded shoulder and James went flying. He hit the pads and rolled, ending up spread armed on his back as Elyse came running to his side, followed by his friends.

“Lawrence, you suck.” James groaned and Lawrence chuckled above him, extending a hand to help him up.

“No, I just took advantage of your lapse in concentration.”

“You’re a lapse in concentration.” James snapped bitterly, accepting the hand to get to his feet, Elyse starting to peel the pads off him.

“Really? That’s the comeback you’re going with?” Lawrence grinned with a raised brow then James waved him off, stilling Elyse’s fingers with a hand.

“Go sit down, I got this. You shouldn’t be straining yourself.”

“Oh, it’s a bruised rib and I bit my cheek James, get over it.” Elyse sassed him, “I promise I won’t drop dead taking sweaty pads off you.”

“Just like our wedding day.”

“Just like every day.”

“Now see that’s a comeback.”

“Shut up Lawrence!”

Lawrence laughed, moving away from the couple to get a few bench presses in. Peake turned to talk to spoole but he could no longer see him. Unlike everyone else however, Peake had only to sharpen his senses and then he became aware of spooles presence, his power helping him to pinpoint the space of ‘wrong’ that was spoole making everyone shy away from his form.

“Where were you this morning Spoole?” he asked quietly over Lawrence stacking the bench press with as much weight as they had on hand and the Willems joking and talking softly together. Spooles voice was just out of focus for Peake, even his ability though making him aware spoole was talking, couldn’t fully shake the effects of the younger man’s power.

“Can’t hear you spoole.” He pointed out and spoole became easily observable and audible again.

“Sorry, I’m kinda tired today.” Spoole said by way of explanation making Peake nod in understanding. Spoole had to stretch his power over James, Joel and six bags of cash, and that was only the last part of the heist. Spooles power to extend really took it out of him and only the crew knew that it was to be viewable that ate at his energy.

“Anyway, I was around the place, just yeah, tired so I guess no one noticed me.” spoole said but Peake didn’t buy it, shaking his head.

“No you definitely left base. Your cereal is untouched and your chair never moved. And I didn’t sense you at all for a few hours-“

“Peakey boy! Lawrence! We gotta go!” Joel poked his head into the room, singing their names, “It smells like wet leather in here.” He added, turning up his nose. James poked a tongue at him that Joel gave back then Elyse took up.

“Oh no, don’t start children.” Lawrence said quickly, patting the barbell, “I’ll be back later.” He promised it. James and Elyse waved at them, spoole once again vanishing to perception and Peake leaving him be.

“Have fun!” Elyse called, “Give Burnie a hug from me!”

“I am not hugging the jackass!” Lawrence said defensively as he stormed by Joel who winked and gave Elyse a thumbs up. He followed Lawrence out, Peake walking with them, Joel patted Lawrence on the shoulder.

“Oh buck up big boy. It’s one little presentation.”

“Presentation my ass, it’s a debate.” Lawrence grumbled then rolled his eyes when Joel shrugged in response.

“thought you loved debates Larr.”

 

Adam had sunglasses on even in the dimly lit hall, trying to cover his swollen eyes as best he can. Bruce, uncomfortable in a suit sat to his right and Joel, looking as if he was born to wear his suit, to Adams left. Lawrence and Peake sat elsewhere in the crowd, not officially here as part of Kovic enterprises.

If Adam leant forward a little and looked right, a few seats down was the Ramsey cooperation representation. For once Ramsey himself was there, his suit impeccable, his moustache twisted and his gloved hands folded in his lap. To his Right was Jack Pattillo, a notebook in his lap and to his right was Lindsay Jones, more in the modern age with a MacBook in her hands.

Burnie Burns had the stage right now, presenting his case to these business men and woman as well as the public that took up the further back seats.

“By refusing to hire the powered, you are cutting your own feet out from under you. We need more work force? Why ignore an entire chunk of the population?” He meant the question as rhetorical but someone raised a hand then stood up.

“I refuse to hire the Powered to save on accidents. I don’t hire a man with one arm for a two-armed job. I won’t Hire a man who can shatter the windows in my building with a simple sneeze. It’s not discrimination, it’s good business.”

Matt hullum looked offended in his seat on the stage but Burnie raised a hand to calm him and addressed that concern.

“An un-powered human could easily accidently shatter a window. Accidents happen all the time. Do we not hire men because they are genetically prepositioned to be stronger than women?”

Adam stood then, playing the bad guy to deflect suspicion from himself and his employees, “Let’s say I had a bad day, and I lost my temper… worst I can do is throw a stapler and break _one_ window. All due respect Mr burns and to you as well Mr hullum, but if you were to lose your temper Mr hullum you could deafen everyone in this room.”

There was a swell of uneasy mutter in the crowd as Adam sat back down and matt glared directly at him. Burnie also gave him a long look, trying to keep his friendly smile in place.

“Mr Kovic. Too cool for school today?” He said, tapping his own frames for his glasses and Adam forced a laugh.

“Oh sometimes one can celebrate a little too much at the close of a deal Mr burns.” He joked back, the crowd tittering at that and Burnie’s gave a little chuckle himself at Adams defence of his sunglasses. Down the chairs, Jack looked over at him curiously but Burnie was speaking again.

“Of course Mr Kovic. Haven’t we all over indulged at some point? But you, as an adult, know when you should stop do you not?”

“I’m sorry, are we discussing my hangover or hiring Dangerous people to work alongside our innocent workers?” Adam deflected and Burnie gave another insincere laugh.

“No, no Mr Kovic, you misunderstand where I was trying to lead you. My point is, that people make choices. When your angry, I’m sure you wouldn’t really throw that stapler you were telling us about would you? Just as I can assure you that Mr hullum has never used his power at work.”

“It’s about control and choices ladies and gentleman. Control, and choices… like every one of us, Powered or not. I have the power to make a fist then put that fist in someone’s face. Does not mean I will. No matter how tempting it can be when dealing with lawyers.” Another laugh from his audience and Burnie was smiling more naturally now, “And just as we learn how to control ourselves, our own strengths and weakness, so do the powered learn control of their unique abilities. Mr hullum could Deafen us all, sure, but he can also carry one hell of a tune.”

The presentation wrapped up soon after and when everyone was getting up, Ramsey and Jack made their way over to them, Geoff Ramsey crossing his arms and standing above Adam.

“The fuck was that about Kovic?” he demanded, “You were rude as dicks then. Have you never heard of manners wherever the hell you came from?”

“See, that’s what I like about you Geoff. You don’t do the flowery speech of the rest of these guys.” Adam laughed, Bruce chuckling and Jack lay a hand on his bosses’ shoulder.

“Come on sir. There is no point talking to these-“

“What’s with the glasses asshole? And don’t say hangover.”

Adam shrugged and got up, adjusting his sunglasses on his face with a smile, “Style Ramsey. Have a good one.” He turned to leave, Joel and Bruce flanking him when he had to pause, Ramsey yelling at his back.

“You’re an asshole, you know that?”

“I’m aware!” Adam called back and Joel sniggered beside him Bruce wheezing in humour. Nothing cheered them more then pissing of their business rival. They were stopped a few times, mostly from bigots that agreed with the facade Adam put on and Joel couldn’t resist leaning in when they shook his hand to whisper mean instructions to them.

Once free of the crowd Bruce had to ask, what Joel told them.

“Let’s just say they’ll be a run of bad luck, fingers slammed in doors and burnt on stoves soon.” He gloats and his friends laugh. Adam pulls his glasses off to rub his eyes as he sniggers and puts them back on to meet the gaze of jack across the room. Adam frowned and looked away.

“let’s go huh? Can you see Lawrence or Peake?” Adam asked craning head around only to spot his two men, in a conversation, blending in with the crowd at the lecture. More ears and more perspective on the cities feelings towards powered, and of course themselves, the better they could react to it.

“You know Adam, I get we gotta be bigots to deflect attention blah, blah, blah but I got to say, it’s kinda crap how the powered are treated in this city.” Joel observed as they passed a powered in the Rooster teeth party with sharp yellow eyes, trying to ignore the looks he was getting from people around him.

“In every city, Joel. It’s just particularly bad here because of rooster teeth.” Adam points out, “They bring them out into the open, gather them up into one place. Of course feelings are running higher here. The Norms don’t like us, and they never will because we are better than they are and nothing they can do can change that the powered are the future.”

“Adam, we are no better than anyone else.” Bruce said worriedly at Adams little speech and his brother looked to him from behind sunglasses, “Are we Bruce? Or are we the next step in the evolutionary track and soon the Norms will go the same way as the dinosaurs? They will always hate us Bruce because even without raising a hand against them, they will go extinct. And we will survive. In _our_ city.”

 


End file.
